The Bible's Words
by Silver Aikie Hizakagi
Summary: To have one of the best persons in your life pass away that quickly. . . what will you do? Well she had a little Bible Study


**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him. I don't own anything here, just the plot and twisted grammar.

**Summary:** To have one of the best persons in your life pass away that quickly. . . what will you do? Well she had a little Bible Study

**Aikie: **OwO is sho short XD

**Silver:** A drabble?

**Hizakagi: **This is for Tei Yutaka a groupmate of ours, I hope I made you smile with this

**Created By:** Hizakagi Tsukikiji

**The Bible's Words**

A teacher. . . is a person that shares his knowledge to his students. A simple sign that tells where you should go and where you shouldn't. A teacher can be a friend you can depend on...

The applause of her classmates as well as their substitute educator filled the whole area. Despite the peace-breaking sounds, Tei Yutaka didn't gave any sign of perceiving these. Slowly returning to her seat, the students that she passed by had different says on her piece.

"It was so sad that Kai-sama had to pass away so quickly. . ."

"Kai-sama was a dreamy, why did Kami-sama had to get him so quickly?"

Tei turned around; her long raven hair flowed with her movement. Ready to retaliate on their topic, something from inside her told her. . . stop. . . Sighing, she continued to walk back to her seat. Class ended and all the little Yutaka could hear were despair sighs of girls fan-girling on their teacher. The boundary broke and she started to cry, nosy people laughed while her friends tried to comfort her. she continued to cry until one teacher passed by and sent her to their guidance counselor.

"Look at that girl!"

"Heh, crying over such a little thing.."

"Attention seeker"

She shut her eyes closed, clenched her fists tight, and continued to walk to where she was sent. Her session ended leaving her still fuming, sitting on the sofa of the room, she thought of where she can cry her heart out. . .without anyone to give such opinions.

So the rooftop it was, she sat there; roaming her ruby red eyes around the place. Clutching her hair, she shook her haid, "Errrr! Why can't I cry when I'm alone? Stupid tears, why you want to go out when there are people?" she pouted.

"Maybe because your painful tears wanted to be seen by the public eye?" a guy leaning against the door frame of the school rooftop answered.

Looking behind her, she pouted again, "How can Senpai know that? Does Senpai know tear language?"

Shiraishi snickered and walked to her, sitting down beside her; he ruffled her hair. "My, my, trying to sound funny cheeky tenshi?"

"Hey stop that!" she mopped and tried to prevent her senpai from completely messing up her hair.

Stopping, he rested his chin on one hand, "So you're really that affected about Kai-sensei's death?" he asked and saw her look down while nodding. "Well, Kai-sensei was too young. . . But he had a lot of accomplishments for quite a young age. He had - he has and always will, have that certain spot inside his students' heart." he snickered and looked up at the clear blue sky.

Tei grinned and looked at him, "Is senpai really ranting in front of me?" she teased.

Shiraishi looked at her with a smile "Well atlest I'm true to everything, It's not that bad to cry in front of other people you know."

"And why is that?"

"Because you aren't showing weakness, those who cry are the ones lessening their faults while those that remains silent; trying not to shed tears are those of what we call weaklings."

"You don't get it Senpai!. . . I want to cry alone because. . . because I. . . I detest it when people spread rumors about someone who passed away. I loathe it when people say others cry about the deceased just for attention. I hate it when people point and laugh when a visit to the psychiatrist/counselor is needed." she retaliated

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow; amused at what he was seeing. "This world is like a tennis court Tei,you can't enjoy it without your friends cheering for you and comforting you every change court, you won't understand everything without the advises from your old man or old hag from the bench. You won't excel to the fullest without the irritating cheer of your opponent's team, and you can't finish it off without a rival. " he looked at the crying figure in front of him. He patted her head several times before gently pulling her for a hug.

Tei felt the warmth she needed for a while and just cried again while cuddling him.

He gently rubbed her back, "Are you all right now?" he asked; lifting her chin up to wipe off the remaining tears.

"Hai" she answered rubbing her eyes like a toddler.

He picked up his phone and dialled some digits, "SeiGaku's tensai's grilfriend. . ." he murmured and gave her the phone.

A bit confused and sniffling, she accepted the phone and held it by her ear, "Hello?"

"TEI! EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT? I HOPE YOU ARE! WE'LL TALK MORE ONCE WE GO BACK TO OUR CLUB HOUSE! - Oh, Briana okay... here."

"Tei! It's Briana, are you okay? I heard what happened, it's all right to cry..."

"Thanks Maegan! And yeah, I think so. I'm just... I don't know. It's just... one of my student teachers. He had so many things laid out for him. All I can remember is his warm greetings and smiles at the door every day. He was patient, humorous, sumpathetic, and by far one of the best people I've ever met. And now he's gone. It's really strange, how life works. Oh, tearing up again. And it just ticks me off about how these dumbfuck girls prance around knowing nothing, feeling nothing, and tell everyone he was murdered. No, okay? I don't even know. I keep expecting him to greet us at the doorway again on Monday, but... it's all emptiness. His family, his fiance. I don't know, I don't know."

"It is sad, especially when someone who has so much potential dies young." Briana murmured

"Thank you. Just... thanks. I just had to let at least a small part out somewhere. Everything feels trapped, though. And the shock is still sinking in. He was looking forward to so much. He was fine, perfectly fine, too. I don't know. I don't know how or why or whatever. I just wish I had more time to not take his kindness for granted."

"Well, it just shows us how we can't take life for granted. And you don't take his kindness for granted do you? Not really anyways, at least you acknowledged he helped you. If he helped you understand things in class use that knowledge, do your best. Be a person you know he would be proud of. And most of all ignore those girls. They didn't know him, you did. Cherish your memories of him and most of all keep smiling and before you know it you won't feel it hurt or expect him in the doorway. . . Even though he's gone, and he had some much hopes for the future he isn't here anymore. It's sad. But, all we can hope is that he's somewhere better. I wish his friends and family the best. May he R.I.P."

"Thank you, Briana. Thank you, really. We wrote letters to his family, and I wrote a part directly for him as well... His memory WILL be cherished. I know he's somewhere better, and I know he's just... sleeping for a long, long, long time. It's touching because the school told us that when his family recieved the news, they almost immediately thought of us students. Life is strange. And thank you for your wishes. I don't know why, but it means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Yeah life is a strange thing. And you're welcome. :) Don't forget, we're here for you too! Don't forget to stop by our club house today!"

"Yes I won't, Thank you again, ja~." she turned off the phone and glomped him.

The tennis Bible chuckled, "Back to normal?" he asked while ruffling her hair.

"Hai! Thank you senpai" she smiled cheekily

"How about some takoyaki then? Your treat that is" he snickered

Tei puffed her cheeks, "That's unfair!"

"All right, all right. . ." he stood up, dusted off some dirt from his uniform and reached his hands on her, "When one's gone, there's always someone to replace it and fill the gap again. . ." he smiled

d(O.O)b

**Hizakagi:** *gets nervous*

**Aikie:** OHOHOH? THE HIZAKAGI EZ NERVOUS?

**Silver:** *grins and starts to take pictures for blackmailing*

**All three:** **Read and Review Minna-san!**


End file.
